Character Introductions: Team OPAL
by Skull-Bat-Productions
Summary: Character introductions of my rwby team OPAL. There will be another story later on that will be the story itself. COMPLETE (Team: OPAL is up)
1. Okami Liber

Okami's point of view:

* * *

The midday sun was bright in _the_ nearly cloudless sky. An older man walks in front of me on this dirt road, surrounded by thick wood. He wore a deer skin duster, his long white hair lay on it neatly held with a crimson ribbon, and under the coat he donned a gray tunic along with a pair of black cloth pants. Though the thing that stuck out the most out of his past attire were his shoes, they where red and white converse. The thought once again made me giggle despite myself. "Something funny pup," he asked with a smile on his pale face his violet eyes shining with life and laughter. While his left hand lay lazily over his weapon on his hip, a fire crystal imbedded in its head.

I shook my head fondly, a small but true smile played on my face. "I've known you for a little over a year now old man," I laugh slightly. "But I still can't get over the fact that someone who dresses like they belong in medieval times… wears converse." I said while gesturing to his feet.

"Come now Okami, we're almost to our destination." He waves me forward and we are on our way again. We are walking side by side now, in a comfortable silence.

Sometimes it's hard to believe that he is a retired Huntsman. Especially when he gets asked to do a job, but it is only ever in the near by towns and the requests are always few and far apart. Though when you're the worlds best trident user, it's to be expected. The fact that he even agreed to train me only adds to my bewilderment; for multiple reasons.

"We are nearing the village," he warns, casting me an uncharacteristically sad look. His icy words shake me from my depressed thoughts, "Thanks Yogan."

I swiftly take my long black cloak and close it over my body and pull up the hood. Hiding inside its shadows, my body invisible to onlookers. There is a reason I have to do this. For I am different from all those around me, I am a Faunus. Though I am no ordinary Faunus, as far as anyone knows I'm the only one of my kind. I am a Beowolf faunas, a being that rides the line between man and Grimm. I have black wolf ears that blend in with my short messy pitch black hair along with a long scraggly black wolfs tail. My feet and legs from the knee down look exactly like a Beowolfs and I have short claws on my hands. Like the Beowolf I have bone spikes on my shoulders, elbows, forearms, back, knees, and heals. Around these spikes is black fur that tapers off into my dark tan skin. I have slit eyes that are a deep ice blue that turns a dark glowing red when I get mad, and a few crimson red markings on my face. Then there's my shocking height of 6.8 feet along with my long sharp canines and lateral fangs.

My clothes and armor fit my form quite well and allow me the most movement while fighting and give me at least some protection. The armor is very simple, a dark brown leather vest without the left shoulder and my symbol (a dark purple paw made out of five claw marks above a crescent moon with two wisps in the center of it) then I have braded leather guards around my outer thighs. My clothes are light and tattered with a hole in the back of all my tops for my bone spike spine, a high necked sleeveless under top, and a black tank top that's shredded at the bottom, a pair of blotchy black and gray jeans with a hole in the right knee and folded up above my raised heal while the left is shredded like the tank top above the knee. Then a leather belt with eight pouches for ammo, smoke bombs (size of small marbles), meds, food (deer jerky), and one empty pouch for my cloak, and on the right side is a strap to hold my weapon. Though there is one thing I treasure that I wear **,** my silver chain necklace from my mother with a piece of fathers mask on it.

Though some of my scars show through my fur and attire. The tear in my left ear, the large deep scar next to my right eye that I cover with my hair, and a small one on the left side of my chin. Then there is a wide one in the middle of my upper right arm, a bite on the side of my right forearm, the deep claw marks on my left upper arm, and the small scar on my left hand.

But there is one thing that fits me even more, my weapon. When I use it, it feels more like an extension of myself then just another weapon. Moon Fang is of my own design; it's a M79 China Link grenade launcher with a boxed off trigger that holds four Energy Dust infused grenades. It's secondary form is a trident a few inches taller them me. When it transforms the bottom and top half connect end to end, with the pump at the head and the barrel opening at the tail. Moon Fang is mainly black with dark purple detailing, while the blades, barrels, and trigger are a dull metallic gray. When in holding form, the barrels slide over the front and back of the tridents head. I always clip it to the strap on the side of my belt.

* * *

We exited the forest and was met with a large meadow, the small village of Unmei resting comfortably on the far ridge. The smell of flowers lay thick in the air creating a whimsical illusion of calm, but I could sense it. The fear as it seeped into my skin, forcibly feeding me.

Two figures ran to us from the village, their cries for help muffled by the distance. Knowing the danger all to well I ran to them. I became aggravated when I found that Yogan had not followed my lead, instead continuing at his own pace. It turned out to be a man and woman, tears heavily streaming down her face. "Our daughter," the man yelled in fear. "Where," I demanded, as he pointed to the forest by the right side of the village.

Swiftly I sprinted into the forest, searching with all my senses for any signs of life. I released a sigh of relief when I found an aura. It was small and weak but it was still there. When I reached the aura I saw that it belonged to a young girl around five or six. The poor thing was cowering on the forest floor against a large Redwood. Cautiously I approached her, not wanting to frighten the child more. Gently, I placed a calming hand on her back. She jumped at my touch, her head shooting up to look at me, tears rolling down her face in heavy streams with fear shining brightly through the tears.

A loud crunch sounded behind us. I turn towards the noise and to my horror we were surrounded. Hunted growls and snarls echoed in the air. Slowly they made their presence known, appearing from the shadows as though out of thin air. "Beowolves," I growled through gritted teeth.

I removed my cloak, wrapped it around the girl, and picked her up in one swift motion. She stared at me from her place in my arm. Though hesitant and scared she grabbed on to me like her life depended on it, and sadly at the moment, it did. I saw the closest omega tense, readying itself to attack as I grabbed Moon Fang, transforming it into a trident. Tilting it in the direction of the village I pulled the trigger with my foot and stood on its box. Two seconds later we were launched into the air. I forced some of my aura into the cloak, forcing the energy dust woven into it to do as I wished. It became like armor, protecting her, the extra I let out covered us both like a shield as gravity had it's cruel way with us.

Thank the spirits that my angle was sharp and that we hit a downhill slope in the meadow. I rolled, spreading the force further and swiftly jumped to a run, using the extra power to add speed to my sprint. Following the familiar scent of Yogan to the fountain at the villages heart where he was sitting with the pair from earlier and a strange woman. Even in my haste I gently handed the girl to her father. Not missing the all-too-familiar looks of fear on villagers faces. Though there were two looks that confused me to no end, even causing me to falter as I began to run back. It was the look of smug confidence on Yogan and the stoic expression of the woman's. Turning back only for a second I noticed her eyes, those green orbs of fire that shown with shock, disgust, and hatred. I didn't have long to ponder their expressions as thoughts of the pack most likely approaching the village hit me like a ton of bricks as echoing howls filled the air.

Jumping, I bolted on all fours doubling my speed as I ran back to the forest. Barely beyond the edge I was faced with the pack. The omegas circled me, some laughing, others growling as they eyed me hungrily. _"I demand counsel with your alpha,"_ I growled in their language, my voice adapting an echo even stronger than theirs.

All of them looked at me and backed away, some going even as far as to cower. Then from the shadows came the alpha, stopping in front of me he rose to his haunches. Though he towered over me we always kept eye contact, for if it was broken it would show weakness.

He was young like me making him have the same amount of bone spikes as the others, but the markings on his mask proved his lineage. _"You. Grimm... Food..."_ His voice gargled and distorted in his fear drunken haze.

Before I could speak he took in my scent. The dark laugh that followed, vibrated the air itself. I couldn't keep the disappointment from my face as I slowly reached for Moon Fang, knowing all too well what would follow. _"FOOD,"_ he howled lunging at me, thus starting the slaughter.

I pushed forward, shooting the gap under him as he lounged. Moon Fang at the ready in gun mode, I shot at the biggest gathering of Beowolves, destroying everything in the blast zone. I stood guarded as an invisible wind blew back my hair and an alpha Belwolf mask materialized on my face in a wave of black fire. I flipped the gun around my body with practice ease as it transformed into a trident. Taking a long powerful swipe as the omegas tried to ambush me. Slowly I turned to the alpha, stepping over the fallen as I approached him. We circled each other, both waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When none appeared he chose to attack, claws drawn teeth baird, he sprinted at me. I just managed to block a swipe from his massive claws. Pushing off his attack I nailed him with a powerful kick, knocking him back into a tree with such force that the wood splinters. Quickly I take aim and throw my trident like a javelin at the stunned Beowolf. An omega that survived jumps in front of my shot, killing him. The alpha tries to flee, throwing me into a spiral of unbridled rage. _"How_ _dare you,"_ I roar in pure anger.

My inner alpha rears its head at this out rage. The force of my rage giving the air itself a heavy weight. He- no _it_ freezes in fear as I stock over through the battlefield. I am behind it now, both of us trembling for two very different reasons. _"An alpha never abandons the person that saves their life. Even if there's nothing there but a_ _dead body,"_ I scold, venom thickly layered in my voice. While I reach up, barely able to grab its head as I forcibly remove it from it's shoulders. I watch with an unsettling amount of satisfaction as the body falls limp on the ground. Throwing the head on the ground I walk over to the dead omega with Moon Fang still buried in his chest. My mask began to crack and turn to dust, being blown away in the wind now that the battle was over.

Gently I removed Moon Fang from his body and placed it on the ground. Slowly I placed my head on his. Feeling the coldbone on my face I murmured softly, _"May your final sleep be peaceful."_

Standing I picked up Moon Fang, closing it's blades, I walked over to a large tree and began to dig. Singing songs of old, my echo harmonizing with the wind. The song was low when I finish digging. The smoke coming from the evaporating dead tinted the air in a mournful gray. I grabbed what was left of the omega and gently laid him in the grave. Once the earth was returned I kneeled beside the mound, softly laying my right hand on it. _"Though your mind was lost... you showed honor. May the spirits light your way and lead you to the ether,"_ when I spoke it was barely a whisper, for they were words only meant for the dead. Slowly white smoke rose from the grave and into the painted sky. Smiling, I began to walk back to the village of Unmei.

I walked back to the fountain and was greeted by the sight of Yogan, the strange woman, and the girl waiting for me, while the girls parents tried to get her to leave with no success. Squirming out of their grip again she ran to me, my cloak haphazardly folded and clutched to her chest. She looked up at me, her face alit with a bright smile, and presented my cloak to me. I kneel down very slowly, though I sensed no fear from her I feared the reaction any movement may cause. A sweet giggle escaped her lips as I cautiously took the folded cloth. She jumped forward, dangling above the ground slightly as she hung from my neck in a hug. It took me a little to get over my shock, but slowly, I return the gesture. "Thanks for saving me Huntress lady," she said in the sweetest tone of voice that was ever directed at me.

"You're... You're welcome," I stuttered as we broke apart. The sweet child took a step back, waved goodbye, and skipped off back towards her shocked parents.

As they walked away I fell back, sitting on the ground. The smile I now had threatened to break my face, tears of joy freely falling. Soon I looked up to find the hand of my mentor extended to me. I gladly took it as he helped me to my feet, my tail pounding the ground as I maneuvered myself up unable and unwilling to to stop it's wagging. "She thanks me. Like actually thanked me." He laughed fondly, ruffling my hair, his smile just as big as mine.

Slowly I began to compose myself, wiping away my tears on my cloak before making it fold tightly and neatly so it fit in it's pocket. Looking over I spotted the woman, she wore a white dress top under a high rise button up skirt and a cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside cut to look like fire, along with having black high-heeled shoes, knee-high socks, and black pantyhose. Her hair was a light blonde held up neatly against her pale skin, paired well with her turquoise earrings. Though she had glasses, they did little to dim those green eyes that unsettled me. She stood as though impatient, her face a well composed stoic façade, but those eyes, they shown with fury. "Mister Yogan C. Star, we have a schedule to keep," her voice level yet stressed.

Yogan just shook his head laughing slightly as he ruffled my hair once more. My face adopting a look of confusion as I looked between the two. She let out an exasperated sigh and started to walk off, both me and Yogan following behind. One thought kept running through my mind as we started into a building. Who is this woman?

* * *

I'm sitting in the strange room at a long table with chairs on both sides. Apparently that woman was a Huntress by the name of Glynda Goodwitch. She came to talk to Yogan for some reason, and this is why I have to sit in here alone.

The door at the far side of the room opens and said Huntress strides through with a man in tow. He's wearing dress shoes, pants, coat, and vest with a turtleneck underneath, all in varying shades of green. His hair is gray and messy, and like, he is wearing glasses that do little to hide the eyes. They are a dull gold filled with something unusual that I cannot place. He sits down in front of me with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. While she stood behind him, messing with a tablet, I noticed a crack in her facade as I see her lips in a slight frown that you have to strain to see. "You cried when that girl thanked you. Why," he asked with his elbows on the table, mouth hidden by his interlocked hands.

I was shocked by the question. I stare into his eyes, trying desperately to grasp the situation. After a few moments I released a heavy sigh and decided to play along with this spontaneous interrogation. "Because no one has ever thanked me. Before any of this I knew that no matter what I did normal people would fear and despise me, and I was proven right after Yogan took me on my first hunt. The moment anyone found out what I was they would fear me, some going so far as to run me out even after I save their lives. So for normal person to thank me... when they knew what I was. Well, I never thought it would happen." My voice is shaky by the end. His face doesn't change, though now there is a strange glint his eyes.

He puts his hands down on his lap and leaned forward slightly. "And why do you help people that will mostly hate you in return?"

I knew that question was coming, giving a small smile of my own I reply. "All life is precious. I fight to protect life from the evil of the world. Protecting both people and what few Grimm that are still sane." My tone runs thick with determination. Then softly, but just as intense if not more I say, "I promised my father that I would be the protector."

The man's smile grows slightly at what I said. He reaches into his coat, pulls out a letter, and hands it to me. When I except it he gets up, wishes me a good day, and leaves with Ms. Goodwitch close behind. I open the letter and begin to read.

"Dear Okami Liber,

You have been excepted into Beacon Academy."

That's as far as I get before my head shoots up to the door so fast I almost get whiplash. The letter falls on the table as I continued to stare at the closed door. Because only then does it hit me that the man I just met was the only person Yogan ever talked about from his Huntsman years. That man, was Professor Ozpin.


	2. Phoenix Glacier

**This chapter and the next will only have descriptions of what said character and weapon will look like. This is because they don't have to do a special test to be excepted into Beacon Academy, for they have all the requirements. I'm doing this because of their back stories, that will be shown later in the main story. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Phoenix Glacier is 18 years old with pale skin, standing at 5.7, with a build that was neither muscular nor skinny. Her hair comes to the middle of her back when braided, and is of the color of fire. Her right eye is a deep violet, while the left eye is a bright green. Her nails on the left-hand are black, and the nails on the right-hand are white. Wearing a long sleeve shirt with dingy white sleeves and a crimson red center, with a pair of splotchy red and black skinny jeans, and white and gray knee-high converse. She's decorated in a white and dark gray lace choker and a light gray belt that holds her weapon. This belt runs from over her right shoulder to lay loosely under the left with a symbol on the buckle which looks like a snow white tribal Phoenix. Ragnaok, is a raptor sword that turns into a intervention sniper rifle and uses ice dust, a sleek all white weapon with black accents.


	3. Arges Night

Arges Night is 18 years old with pale skin, standing at about 5.9, and well built. His hair is cut short and neat, with a rich brown color. His eyes like shining pools of gold. His armor consisting of a leather left shoulder and upper arm plate that is dark brown, metal arm guards, metal plated vest, and metal shin guards all held with black leather. As for clothes, he wore a dull yellow muscle T, worn bluejeans, yellowish brown spiked steel toed boots, and padded black gloves. Three lightning bolts in a triangle with two circles, one within the other, in the center. The lightning bolts were yellow outlined in black, the outer circle was white outlined in black while the middle one was a solid black. Skies Law, is a handheld cement saw that turns into a crossbow, it's blade is made out of lightning dust. It's a hefty solid black weapon with yellow accents.


	4. Leliel Night

Leliel's point of view:

* * *

Leliel Night is 18 years old with pale skin, standing at about 5.5, and is skinny. His hair is a little shorter then shoulder length, has slight curls, and is a rich brown in color held back by a black head band with white skulls. His eyes like shining pools of gold. His armor consists only of dark brown leather arm guards. As for clothes, he wears a white trench coat with black on the inside, his symbol on the outer right corner (a wispy circle with feathered wings on both sides is silver), a light blue hoodie, gray jeans, brown high boots, and black fingerless gloves. Wind Cutter, is a triple barrel handgun that turns into a throwing glaive that uses wind dust. It is all blue except for the blades, the barrels, and the ejection sides that are metal colored and the accents are dark blue.

* * *

I was getting antsy now, my twin brother Arges got his acceptance letter weeks ago but mine had yet to arrive. It was the last day at our combat school and I was starting to fear that I would never get my letter. A dull, hollow, female voice came in through the intercom. "Leliel Night to the headmaster's office please... Leliel Night."

Slowly I rose from my seat and left the room. The trip to the office felt five times longer than it should have. My pulse raced loudly in my ears as my boots thumped roughly in the empty corridor. By the time I finally reach the office door I was in a cold sweat, my heart going faster than any airship, and I was positive that it's beat could be heard throughout the school. As I reached for the doorknob I hesitated, my hand mer inches above the knob. A visible tremor was now continuously shaking my body. My mind was racing, _This is it! I'm finally going to find out!_ Then my heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat, _What if I didn't get in..._

The door suddenly opened, causing me to stumble forward slightly. Slowly I looked up to find the headmaster, Professor Cognitio. He is a kind man in his mid 30s with slicked back blonde hair and dark ember eyes. He was wearing an old crimson scarf, a black flannel over a gray t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black sandals. Most people when they meet him don't think he's professional, that he is too laid back to be respected. But those who know him know he's the best and that when he needs to be, he can be truly terrifying.

He smiled at me while waving me inside. I walked into his large office and sat in one of the padded chairs in front of his antique wooden desk while he sat on the corner of it. My heart sunk as he shot me an uneasy smile. He started to mess with a folded piece of paper in his hands and he released a heavy sigh. "Mr. Night," he said as he mused his hair slightly. "I regret to inform you that, due to your lack of live battle experience... Your letter to Beacon Academy has been denied."

The whole world stopped as that one word echoed in my head infinitely. Before I realized what I was doing I was up from the chair and sprinting out the door. All to soon I was outside of the school, but I couldn't stop running, so I ran, and ran, and ran. Then before I knew it I found myself in the tallest tree at the local park nearly 7 miles away from where I started.

Slowly I tried to calm down, wiping away a few stray tears that I couldn't keep from falling. I grabbed a small pendant from my inner coat pocket. Cradling it as I lost myself to the past.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Arges and I waited for hours for her father to return from his latest mission. The shattered moon had long since been overhead. I began to worry that we would have to wait another day.

Mom began to pace the length of the living room. Her long peach evening gown blowing slightly behind her, her light blue eyes glazed over with worry as she pulled back the stray strands of her brown hair only succeeding in freeing more strands from her loose bun. Her fear driving a cold spike through my heart.

She gave me a weak but encouraging smile when she spotted my unease. Coming over to us she kissed both our heads and covered us both in a blanket. "Get some sleep you two," she murmured softly. "But..." I tried to argue but a long yawn cut me off.

"Now, now Leliel," she tutted, "You promised your father that you would grow up to be a great Huntsman like him, and you can't do that without getting the proper amount of sleep." Sighing I nodded and soon found myself joining my brother in the realm of dreams.

All too soon I was jolted from my slumber by my mothers cry. I saw her kneeling in the doorway, her loud cries echoing off the walls. Arges was standing behind her, his fists clenched so tightly that they bled as tears rolled heavily down his face. Then I spotted the source of my family's sorrow, a shrouded man that stood on our porch. In my nightmares he will always be the harbinger of death for he repeated to me what he told my mother and twin brother. Never had words ever cut through be so deeply that they left nothing of myself behind like those ice vowels did. "Your father is dead."

* * *

A bitter laugh escaped my lips as my grip tightens around the Hunters Cross that I always had with me. A small pendant of the Mistral crest in black metal attached to a small strap that is black with a stripe of blue down the middle. Given to the grieving family of the deceased Huntress or huntsman when they fall in battle.

Dad never came back home, not even in a pine box. The only thing that returned to us was Skies Law battered and broken, and this small trinket that was supposed to make us feel better. What a joke that was, but I still couldn't bear to part with it. I feel like it's mocking me now. Telling me that I cannot keep the last promise I made to my father, that I would never be a Huntsman. But even now, with it stabbing me in the heart, I can't seem to let it go. So I sit there, unable to even cry in my weak and pitiful state.

A scream roused me from my depression. Before my mind could register what was happening I was on the ground and running at full speed towards the distressed cries. The sound leading me out of the park and into one of the city's alleys. There I found a man beaten and bruised protecting his frightened daughter from a group of thugs. They circled them, their cruel laughter echoing off the alley walls making them appear more as a group of Grimm then just some thugs.

Swiftly I pulled out Wind Cutter, turning it into a throwing glaive, I threw it at the thug closest to the bystanders. It whistled through the air, nailing it's target on the back of the head rendering him unconscious before returning to me. The thugs stared at their fallen comrade before turning to face me. "Leave them alone," I demanded silently high-fiving myself for keeping my voice level.

They began to laugh, one gesturing wildly to the sky as he spoke, "And who's going to stop us?" Soon shots were fired, swiftly returning my weapon to gun mode I returned fire as I took cover behind a dumpster. When the shower of bullets stalled I dared a look. Finding that there were only two left before I had to return to cover.

Taking a deep breath I shifted Wind Cutter once more and waited for my chance. When the shots stopped once more I jumped out from my cover. With one of the blades down on my glaive I shot at one of the thugs. The blade immediately returned to its place over the barrel as I threw it at the other thug. Both bullet and glaive hitting their targets.

I ran over to the man and girl holstering my weapon. "Are you ok," I asked as I kneeled down beside the two. Much to my surprise and confusion they just smiled at me and disappeared.

A man emerged from the shadows with silver hair, green clothes, and a coffee cup in hand. I prepared to fight until I fully registered who this was. This man was Professor Ozpin, as in _the_ Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. My mouth fell open and my entire body froze. An unknown amount of time past as I stared at him as he drank his coffee.

Finally he broke the silence, "I expect you to be there with your brother when initiation day comes." He extended his free hand that held a letter. Swiftly I stood up and excepted the letter. Ozpin nodded and left with a slight smile on his face. Once I was sure he was gone I gripped the letter tightly and started sprinting home all the while screaming, "I got into Beacon!"

* * *

#MontyOumProject


	5. Team OPAL is up

Team: OPAL is up. Please give it a read. Thanks


End file.
